Just leave me
by Jenny Stream
Summary: "Ao menos me dê um motivo! Dois dias atrás nós passamos duas horas trocando beijos e sorrisos, e agora você quer terminar comigo sem motivo nenhum?" ONESHOT UA AH Edward está chocado ao descobrir que Bella, a mulher por quem ele se apaixonou rapidamente, quer terminar o relacionamento sem nem ao menos dizer a razão. Mas talvez seja melhor não saber, ou pelo menos é o que ela pensa.


**~ ~ ~ JUST LEAVE ME ~ ~ ~**

**~ ~ ~ Edward**

Era nosso aniversário de um mês. Eu sabia que era pouco tempo, mas esse mês tinha sido tão maravilhosamente incrível que eu queria celebrar. Bella me ligou pra conversar e eu implorei que ela saísse comigo naquela quarta-feira, mesmo sabendo que nós dois teríamos que acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

Depois de alguma insistência, ela cedeu com um suspiro, então tínhamos um encontro marcado. Eu fiz reservas no restaurante mais romântico e íntimo que encontrei e dei um jeito de sair um pouco mais cedo do trabalho. Ela tinha me perguntado o que vestir e eu garantira que um vestido simples de festa estaria bom, então ao invés de ir de terno e gravata apenas coloquei uma camisa e uma calça jeans escura que Alice teria aprovado. Tentei arrumar meu cabelo, mas estava impossível e eu fui obrigado a deixar do jeito que estava. Bom, pelo menos ela gostava do meu cabelo bagunçado, ao contrário de todas as minhas outras namoradas.

Eu sorri com a palavra. _Namorada_. Eu me sentia tão colegial dizendo isso sobre Bella. Ela era muito mais do que uma namorada. Ela era a razão pela qual eu não tinha deixado de sorrir por mais de meia hora no último mês inteiro. Até o porteiro do meu prédio tinha reparado.

Às 18h50 eu estava na casa dela, estacionando. Desci do carro e fui bater em sua porta. Ela abriu rapidamente, como se estivesse do lado esperando. Analisei seu corpo rapidamente com uma expressão confusa. Ela estava vestindo apenas um roupão.

— Hm. – pigarreei, tentando não me excitar com a visão, mas foi impossível. – Boa noite, Bella.

Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado.

— Entra. – murmurou, séria. A encarei, preocupado.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei, indo atrás dela até o sofá. Ela sentou e eu continuei esperando por uma resposta.

— Senta, Edward. – pediu, parecendo cansada.

Me sentei, ficando mais e mais confuso. Ela nunca se atrasava – todas as vezes que eu tinha ido buscá-la em casa ela já estava pronta e me esperando. E agora ela ainda nem havia penteado o cabelo. Eu não me importava com o atraso ou com o jeito que ela ainda estava – ela era casual e naturalmente linda –, mas havia algo em sua expressão que me disse que ela não estava inclinada a sair comigo naquela noite. Ou em qualquer outro dia.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – insisti mais uma vez, e ela suspirou.

— Eu acho que a gente não devia sair mais. – fez ela, de uma vez.

Meu coração afundou. Ela estava terminando comigo depois do melhor mês da minha vida? Tentei repassar nossas conversas da última semana, e me senti estúpido por não ter dado importância à ligação estranha dela, dizendo que só queria conversar comigo. Não que ela não me ligasse pra falar à toa, mas ela estava séria demais e eu não liguei.

— O quê? – murmurei, sem querer acreditar.

O que eu tinha feito? No nosso último encontro, para um almoço na segunda-feira, ela tinha estado tão alegre e amável. Como ela poderia ter mudado completamente de ideia em dois dias?

— Você me ouviu, Edward. Nós precisamos terminar. – fez ela.

— Eu não entendo. Por quê? – pedi, aflito, notando que ela estava falando sério. – Bella, esse mês foi incrível. Você sabe que eu amo v- ficar com você.

Engoli em seco, agradecendo ao meu pensamento rápido. Um mês não era tempo suficiente para se dizer _eu te amo_. Eu só ia assustá-la ainda mais.

— Eu gosto de você, Edward. – garantiu ela, parecendo em dor. – Eu realmente gosto. Mas... Mas é o melhor a se fazer agora.

— Por quê? – repeti, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Bella, eu fiz alguma coisa que te ofendeu, te chateou?

Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

— Acredite em mim, seria melhor se você tivesse feito, porque daí eu não estaria me sentindo tão mal por estar terminando com você. – murmurou.

— _Você _está se sentindo mal? – desacreditei, agoniado. – E _eu_, Isabella? Ao menos me dê um motivo! Dois dias atrás nós passamos duas horas trocando beijos e sorrisos, e agora você quer terminar comigo sem motivo nenhum?

— Tem um motivo. – fez ela, nervosa.

— Qual é, então?

— Não posso te dizer. – sussurrou Bella, e eu notei o olhar de dor em seus olhos.

Peguei seu rosto delicadamente e a fiz olhar para mim.

— O que aconteceu, linda? O que te fez mudar de ideia? Me diz, por favor. Quem sabe eu possa te ajudar? – pedi carinhosamente. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela desviou o olhar do meu.

— Não existe nada que você possa fazer. – garantiu. – É melhor você ir, Edward. Eu quero ficar sozinha. Apenas... me deixe. É melhor assim.

A encarei, não querendo acreditar.

— _Não_! – protestei baixo. – Isabella Swan, eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não me der uma razão plausível para terminar comigo. Eu não sou perfeito, ok? Não estou dizendo que é impossível você ter um bom motivo. Só quero saber qual é.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos dela, e ela secou rapidamente. Continuei segurando seu rosto.

— Não tem nada a ver com você. – suspirou ela. – Você não tem sido nada menos do que maravilhoso comigo, Edward. Mas eu não posso continuar fazendo isso.

— Fazendo o quê? – insisti.

Ela me olhou nos olhos.

— Planos. Dizendo sobre semana que vem, mês que vem... Eu sabia, desde antes de eu te conhecer. Eu nunca devia ter te deixado me levar pra sair. Eu sabia que ia acabar assim. – fez ela, e eu a encarei, confuso.

— Você está me deixando confuso. – murmurei.

Ela começou a chorar com vontade, e eu estaquei, sem saber o que fazer. Tentei abraçá-la, e como ela não negou, a aconcheguei em meu colo carinhosamente.

— Fala comigo, Bella. – implorei, desesperado. Ela secos os olhos e respirou fundo.

— Eu tenho câncer. – sussurrou.

Meu corpo inteiro travou.

Não.

Não, ela não podia ter câncer. Ela era jovem, e saudável. Ela não estava doente. Ela não podia estar.

— Eu estou. – garantiu, e notei que havia pensado alto. – Eu recebi o diagnóstico há quatro anos. Eu fiz quimio, eu fui forte, mas de que adiantou? Está de volta agora. A quimio só vai me fragilizar, e eu não quero passar o final da minha vida sofrendo. Fazia quase um ano desde o último exame preventivo, então fui fazer um check up... Está muito avançado, Edward. A enfermeira disse... A enfermeira disse que eu tenho um mês, senão menos.

Meu estômago revirou, e eu não consegui encontrar nada pra dizer.

— Isso não pode ser verdade. – murmurei, e ela soltou uma risada amarga, descendo do meu colo para ficar de pé e me encarar com raiva.

— Você acha que eu estou mentindo? Eu te digo que eu tenho um mês de vida e você acha que eu estou _brincando_? – desacreditou, e eu passei a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso.

— Eu não posso te perder, Bella. – sussurrei, me levantando também. Ela revirou os olhos.

— Você nunca me teve.

As palavras dela me atingiram, e eu dei um passo para trás, respirando fundo pra não deixar minha frustração atingir meus olhos em forma de lágrimas.

— Não é porque eu nunca te tive na minha cama que você não tem meu coração. – falei, a olhando nos olhos. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas dois segundos depois se rendeu e começou a chorar de novo.

— É justamente por isso! – gritou, chorando. – Era justamente por _isso_ que eu nunca dormi com você! _Merda!_ Era pra ter funcionado! Era pra eu _não_ me apaixonar por você, pra você _não_ sentir nada por mim! Você devia me achar uma puritana que não valia a pena, e _não se importar comigo!_

— Por quê? E daí se você tiver pouco tempo? Você não quer aproveitá-lo? – sugeri, andando até ela. Ela me empurrou.

— Eu tenho família, eu não preciso que você fique comigo e me veja definhar até a morte. – reclamou ela, andando até a cozinha. Eu a segui imediatamente. – Você sabia que eu tinha um namorado quando descobri pela primeira vez? Nós estávamos juntos por três anos. Assim que recebi o diagnóstico, eu terminei com ele pra não fazê-lo ter que me assistir morrer. Eu sabia que existiam chances de voltar. Por que você acha que eu continuava negando sem parar suas investidas? Merda, por que motivo no inferno eu deixei você me levar pra sair? E por que eu continuei saindo com você?

— Talvez você sinta o mesmo que eu. – murmurei, indo até ela e pegando o seu braço. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas eu a segurei no lugar. – Talvez você também me ame. Que se foda que eu te conheço há três meses. Eu não dou a mínima. Desde que você aceitou sair comigo, não teve um único dia em que eu não sorri como um bobo apaixonado. Você tem esse efeito em mim. E eu sei que você está mais feliz também. Você estava até cantarolando no trabalho!

— Alice é uma fofoqueira. – resmungou Bella, e eu fui obrigado a rir, mesmo com a garganta fechada.

— Se mais um mês é tudo o que eu tenho com você, me deixa te fazer feliz. Me deixa ser feliz com você por um mês. Eu te amo, Isabella. – implorei.

Ela piscou para afastar as lágrimas.

— Você não quer isso. Você não sabe o que é assistir alguém perdendo as forças, até o fim. – sussurrou, tentando me convencer.

Foi a minha vez de rir com amargura.

— Eu perdi minha mãe sete anos atrás. Eu achava que ela só estava com a diabetes em crise. Ninguém tinha me dito. Ela morreu antes que eu tivesse descoberto por mim mesmo. Na última semana, ela me pediu pra passar o fim de semana com ela. Eu falei que tinha que trabalhar. Você não sabe o que é carregar o peso de saber que você poderia ter estado lá, mas não estava. Eu _sei_ que não vai ser fácil, mas me deixa ficar? – insisti.

— Você mesmo disse, Edward. Nós nos conhecemos há três meses. Você nem me conhece de verdade. – fez ela, suavemente.

— Então me apresente a verdadeira Bella. Me diz tudo sobre você. Eu vou ouvir. Só... não me afaste agora. – pedi.

Ela respirou fundo de olhos fechados.

— Me deixa te fazer feliz. – sussurrei, a abraçando. Ela suspirou em meu peito. – Deixa eu cuidar de você.

Bella começou a soluçar, e eu a apertei em meus braços.

— Tudo bem. – ela sussurrou, e eu me abaixei para beijá-la.

Foi um beijo carinhoso, cheio de promessas. Eu deixei-a sentir o quanto eu me importava com ela, e o quanto eu queria poder carregá-la pra longe, se isso fosse salvá-la. Nós nos afastamos para respirar depois de alguns minutos e encostamos nossas testas.

— Eu também te amo. – ela murmurou, e eu a beijei mais uma vez, com mais paixão. Ela estava com as mãos no meu cabelo e eu tinha acabado de encaixar meus braços em sua cintura quando o telefone tocou. Ela me encarou e mordeu o lábio.

— Deixa tocar. – pedi, e ela assentiu. A coloquei sentada em cima da mesa e continuei a beijando com todo o amor que eu tinha em mim. Posso ter deixado uma ou duas lágrimas se misturarem às delas enquanto beijava seu rosto inteiro e a adorava.

"_Aqui é Bella Swan. Deixe a sua mensagem..."_

"_**Srta. Swan, aqui é da clínica San Martin, por favor entre em contato com urgência para ser tratado o mais cedo possível o caso do seu diagnóstico dessa manhã."**_

O recado me fez parar, assim como Bella. Ela encarou o telefone, tensa.

— Devo ligar para eles? Quer dizer, pode ser pior? Estou com medo. – murmurou, se agarrando mais a mim. Eu suspirei.

— Está tudo bem, linda. Eu estou aqui. Não pode ser pior, pode? – racionalizei, e os olhos dela se encheram de água. Merda, que coisa mais insensível de se dizer. – Perdão, eu não quis dizer-

— Você está certo. – fez ela, balançando a cabeça. – Não pode ser pior. Você vai segurar minha mão?

— O que você quiser. – garanti, e ela andou até o telefone, discando rapidamente o número que ela sabia de cor. A abracei e ela colocou o telefone no viva voz.

— _Senhorita Swan? Que bom que entrou em contato tão rapidamente. _– disse uma voz de homem, parecendo preocupado. Eu a abracei com mais força, depositando um beijo casto em seu pescoço para tentar acalmá-la.

— Dr. Gerandy, o que está acontecendo? É... pior? – pediu ela, parecendo à beira do choro pela milésima vez no dia.

Eu não podia culpá-la.

— _Eu tenho que implorar seu perdão, Isabella. Eu posso te chamar assim? Eu diria pessoalmente, mas achei melhor que a senhorita soubesse o quanto antes..._ – disse o médico, e Bella suspirou.

— Por favor, só me diga. – ela implorou.

— _Eu tive uma emergência de família hoje cedo. Deixei os resultados dos exames dos meus pacientes com minha enfermeira, Leah. Ela se atrapalhou por estar sozinha na clínica, e quando você foi até lá saber no que o exame tinha dado, ela leu o relatório errado. _– explicou, e eu congelei.

Isso queria dizer que...?

— O quê? – Bella falou, surpresa.

— _Eu entendo perfeitamente se a senhorita nos deixar e até mesmo envolver a justiça nisso, mas saiba que a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando percebi o erro dela foi demiti-la. Esse tipo de diagnóstico não pode ter erro na entrega, Srta. Swan. Mas fico feliz em te dizer com certeza: _Você _não tem câncer. Não está de volta. Você está 100% saudável._

Bella ficou estática, com a boca aberta.

— Isso é sério? – eu falei, me intrometendo.

— _Hum, desculpe, não sabia que havia mais alguém ouvindo. Sim, é muito sério, Sr...?_

— Cullen. – respondi, distraído. – Dessa vez é absoluta certeza, doutor?

— _Sim. Eu estou absolutamente convicto de que não há nenhuma célula cancerígena no corpo de Isabella Swan. _

Uma respiração forte saiu de Bella, de uma vez. Ela pigarreou.

— Era isso que tinha que me dizer com urgência? Não piorou, então? – murmurou ela, ainda surpresa.

— _Não, não piorou. Não tem nada de ruim. _– insistiu o médico.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou desligar agora. – fez ela.

— _Devo esperar uma visita do seu advogado? _– falou ele, soando nervoso.

Ela soltou um riso cristalino de alegria e eu sorri.

— Não, Dr. Gerandy. Essa foi a melhor notícia que eu já recebi. A notícia anterior só me fez perceber o quão preciosas são as pessoas ao meu redor e o quanto eu sou amada. Eu não envolverei a justiça em nada disso. Obrigada por me ligar. – agradeceu, emocionada. Eu beijei seu ombro e apertei meus braços em torno dela.

— _Obrigada, Srta. Swan. Me perdoe novamente pelo péssimo mal entendido. Tenha uma boa noite. _

_Click._

— Bella? – sussurrei, a chamando delicadamente. Ela se virou para mim, largando o telefone. – Eu te amo.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu sei disso agora. E acho que não posso nem duvidar dos seus sentimentos, não é? A situação não estava fácil e você continuou aqui. Obrigada, Edward. – fez ela, começando a chorar de novo.

— Dessa vez é um choro de alegria, não é? – perguntei, só pra garantir. Ela sorriu em meio às lágrimas.

— É claro que sim. Eu estou bem. Eu tenho você. Como eu poderia não estar feliz? Eu te amo, Edward.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto.

— Embora não tenhamos mais um prazo... Me deixa te fazer feliz? – pedi, tocando a abertura pequena em seu roupão, pelo qual eu podia ver sua clavícula. Ela sorriu enorme e me beijou.

Bella começou a andar de costas, me puxando rapidamente entre beijos pela sala, e então subindo uma escada até seu quarto.

Eu abri a boca para falar algo, mas ela foi fechar a porta, e quando se virou para mim, de algum modo ela já tinha desfeito o nó e estava tirando o roupão. Eu andei até ela com ansiedade, mas ela me empurrou de volta, pra cima da cama.

— Depois desse dia, Edward, tudo o que eu quero é ser feliz com você. – sussurrou, seus olhos brilhando como o de uma criança na manhã de Natal.

— Pra sempre, linda. – garanti. Ela riu, leve.

— Pra sempre e sempre. – prometeu.

E então nós continuamos felizes nesse pequeno, mas perfeito pedaço do nosso para sempre.

* * *

**Confesso que a one começou com a ideia da Bella ter câncer mesmo, mas não resisti! Amo um drama, mas amo ainda mais um final feliz :')**

**E sim, é o exato final de Breaking Dawn. Em homenagem ao último filme *-***

**Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem suas opiniões :D **

**Boa semana a todxs! Pra quem me acompanha com a minha longfic Young Girl, já tô indo lá postar capítulo novo, ok? E pra quem não acompanha ainda... acompanhe! Hahahah :P **

**Beijos, beijos, bye, bye!**

**Isa **


End file.
